The Doctor-FSOG
by Chelsie-xoxo
Summary: This is the story of a doctor for the BDSM community. Dr. Carter has seen it all. Will he find happiness with his newest patient? A shy petite brunette? Read to find out! Rated M for later chapter.


Dr. Carter

Summary: Every BDSM community needs a doctor to go to and keep quiet about what's going on. Meet Noah Carter a single doctor who's seen it all. When Noah meets Ana, the submissive of the one and only Christian Grey what is going to happen with these two?

**Chapter 1- The good ol doctor**

**Noah's POV**

I've seen it all when it comes to dealing with my profession. I didn't come looking for the job it just happened. I was approached with an offer I couldn't refuse and here I am. Seeing the injuries of many men and women, BDSM is not for me but I don't judge. I have an appointment in twenty minutes with a girl submissive of Christian Grey. I've never had to help another one of his past submissive s so this will be a first.

"Dr. Carter, Ms. Steele is here to see you." My assistant Laura tells me while peeking her head inside my door.

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute." I answer.

Well lets get this show on the road.

**Ana's POV **

This is so awkward. Sitting here in a doctors office about to be examined personally because of your rougher than rough dominant. He's the one I interviewed when Kate was sick. I agreed to try and the first few times it wasn't anything hard core I guess he was waiting until I signed. So here I am, a twenty two year submissive to a man who uses her for sex and control. I've been his submissive for six months which is the standard "relationship" agreement. My dominant Christian has offered to extend it for another increment of six months which I haven't agreed on. I'm starting to have feelings for him but I know his rules. Tonight I'm gonna cut all ties before either one of us gets hurt. He's made it clear on numerous occasions that he doesn't want more or any type of relationship. I just need to get through today and tonight I can go home to my best friend and just relax for the first time in a long time.

**Noah's POV**

I walk in to the first examination room and is met with the sight of a young beautiful brunette. Head and eyes looking to the ground which is the normal look I receive when I come in anyways. I guess their submissive stance follows them everywhere.

"Hi I'm Noah Carter. You must be Anastasia Steele. Nice to meet you." I reach my hand out for her to shake. She looks up and I'm face to face with the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I've ever seen. She has a slight blush rising to her cheeks probably from the way I'm ogling her.

"Hi please call me Ana." She puts her small hand in mine and I feel this pull to her. I need to know more about her. She hasn't taken her hand back and I'm in no rush for her to do so. But she does after a minute then she goes back to her head bowed.

"So what brings you in here today?"

"I'm just needing a check up."

"Oh well we can-"

"I'm leaving this lifestyle and my dominant doesn't know. But he requires a new check up if we extend the contract." She says as she interrupts. This is perfect now she won't be involved with anyone and we can get to know each other.

"If you don't mind me asking why aren't you pursuing another period of time with the man your with?"

"This was never my plan. He's my first dominant and my last. I'm just not cut out for this lifestyle."

"I completely understand. Although I'm a doctor who cares for those who practice BDSM, I'm not attracted to the lifestyle. I'm a regular guy who's looking for a good girl."

"I didn't know that you weren't a dominant. I'm a little shocked. Wow. I'm a twenty two English Lit. major who dreams of being a publisher and instead winds up being a submissive. My life is crazy right now. I need to take a breather."

"I get what you mean. I hate taking care of so many injuries. I need to get away for a little but clear my head. Is this the right path for me? You know?"

"I agree one hundred percent. We have a lot in common."

"I know this is a little weird but do you want to grab coffee next week?"

"I'd love that." She gives me her smile and I'm just happy that I met her today. I hope we hit it off even more next week. I have one of the girl nurses check over her first while I deal with a major issue with one of the other submissives in another room.

**Ana's POV **

Wow this doctor and me have so many things in common. It's crazy and he's good looking. Tall and tan with honey colored eyes. He's gorgeous like Christian Grey gorgeous. I'm so excited for our coffee date next week this could be good for me. I can start being myself with him. I can't stop smiling or thinking about it. After a female nurse leaves I sit there waiting when my cell phone vibrates. It's Christian.

WHERE ARE YOU?! I EXPECTED YOU TO BE HERE WHEN I GOT HOME! GET OVER HERE NOW!

How could a guy like him forget he made me this appointment at this time? I reply instantly knowing he hates to wait.

Sir, you made me this appointment to meet with the doctor. It's on the schedule you gave me.

I don't receive a reply so I put my phone away for the time being. I want Noah to come back soon so we can talk some more. Speak of the devil.

"Sorry about that. But they needed me." He says as he walks through the doors. He immediately goes to my charts and starts looking things over. He tells me everything is fine and good to go. He prints off the sheet that says so and we walk to the reception together. He writes his cell number on a business card and I do the same on a piece of paper and we switch.

"Bye Ana. I look forward to seeing you next week."

"Me too. Bye."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Saying Goodbye **_

**Ana's POV **

I walk into Christians apartment and its quiet. Extremely quiet. I check his study and find him typing furiously. I give a tiny knock announcing my presence. He looks up and nods at me to enter. I stand right before his desk and wait to be spoken to.

"Yes Ana. Are you ready to sign the contract?"

Looking down I respond with a simple,"No sir."

Obviously taken back he rises from his chair and in three long strides is standing directly in front of me.

"Why not?" He's surprised and angry but there's something else like fear. I can't be fully sure.

"Permission to speak freely sir."

He nods in response and I speak openly.

"I'm not cut out for this lifestyle. It's not who I am. And I've enjoyed our time together I really have but it's time for me to move on and see where life takes me."

It's silent; dead silent. He's not making any movements or sounds. I await for his response but am left with nothing. When I hear a small whisper.

"Is there any way to change your mind?"

"No their isn't. I'm ready for us to go our separate ways and see what's in store for both of us."

"I see. Well I wish you the very best Anastasia. Our contract is now void and your belongings will be moved back into your apartment first thing tomorrow morning. And please if you need anything feel free to call me."

"I'm confused sir. The contract states no further contact will be allowed once the contract has ended."

"I'll make an exception for you. Can I prompt you to stay one more night with me?"

"I'm sorry but I think it's best to leave now. I have some early morning interviews scheduled. Have a nice life Christian. You deserve to be happy."

With that I walk away. From the lifestyle and the man that I had started developing feelings for. But it's part of my past and I need to focus on the future.

**Hi everyone this is my new story where ALL NEW CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE belong to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this new start to my story. I hope to get the second chapter out by tomorrow. Which will include Christians POV from the point where Ana is telling him goodbye. Please REVIEW & FOLLOW! (Let me know if this is a KEEP OR THROW AWAY STORY!**

**Thanks **


End file.
